


The Rest of Your Life

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get ready for Zutara Week 2016!  Day 7 Candles.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Katara began.  “Our one year anniversary was about two months ago.”</p><p>“What?”  Sokka shouted.</p><p>“If you shut up I’ll tell you the story,” Katara said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my sixth Zutara week so let's do this.

I was pretty sure I was going to hate Paris by the time I left. So far I’d been scowled at for having an improper accent three times, slipped down the wet Metro steps (a wonderful performance for a waterbender), found bird poop in my hair, and met my new and first ever student who was bouncing off the walls and couldn’t seem to sit still enough to even properly introduce himself.

“Head up,” Suki chided. “You’re the one who said you had a terrible day and dragged me to this bar for a drink and now you’re going to be a big girl and drink.” I usually, on principle, wasn’t close with Sokka’s girlfriends. Suki was the exception though and when they officially announced their engagement I’d been thrilled (though I had know what Sokka had planned for months and Suki had figured it out about three weeks before he asked). She claimed she came with me to help me get settled in with my step grandfather but I also knew that Sokka was coming in three days and they planned a romantic vacation.

“Oh fine,” I grumbled lifting my head out of my arms and drank about half of whatever pink and definitely girly drink Suki had bought me. “How am I going to teach him? I can’t get him to stop talking about this animal he read about or to stop goofing around long enough to ask him how much he already knows.”

“Assert yourself. Tell him to sit down and shut up and answer all your questions.”

“I can’t do that! He’s my first student and I want to do a good job and I want him to like me. I want him to be able to tell Pakku that I’m his favorite teacher and he learned because of how fun I made things.”

“You can’t have it both ways,” Suki reasoned. “Just tell him to get to the fun he has to go through all the boring stuff first. How old is the kid anyway?”

“Sixteen,” Suki’s eyes went wide. “But he acts more like he’s twelve,” I added.

“Damn Katara. Do you know why he’s learning waterbending so late?”

“Apparently he came into his gift recently. It took a lot of pleading and calling in favors to even get Pakku to meet with the kid. He sent me his file and asked if I’d be interested in teaching him. How could I say no?”

“So you’re taking him as your first ever solo student the summer after you graduated college because you actually feel bad for the kid?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You gave way too long of an explanation about his bending. You want to help him fulfill his potential.”

“Oh shut up and stop listening to what Sokka says about me,” I complained as I downed the rest of my drink.

“Aw but the story of how you would chase him around to make him play house with you was cute!”

“I’m not nearly drunk enough to listen to this. I’m going to go get another drink, want something?”

“No. I, unlike you, know how to sip a drink.”

“Ha ha,” I laughed mirthlessly.

Making my way from our table to the bar was harder than it should have been. Tuesday nights weren’t supposed to be busy (or so I thought) but shoving through the mass of people not only annoyed me slightly but also reminded me that Suki and I were painfully under dressed in our jeans and t-shirts. Every other woman seemed to be in some sort of dress or skirt or nice slacks. Whatever it’s not like I was here to look pretty, I just wanted to drink. 

I shoved my way up to the bar and tried to get the bartender’s attention. However there was a pair of water nymphs at the other end who seemed to be giggling and monopolizing his attention. I hated them. You’d think waterbenders and water nymphs would get along but they get rather testy when you bend with whatever body of water is they protect. Finally he turned his attention from them and I asked for a glass of red wine.

“What kind?” he drawled.

“The house one is fine,” I hoped there was one.

“Four Euro,” he said as he poured the glass. I left five on the counter and took my glass and began to shove my way back to the table Suki was at.

Keeping my focus on my glass and trying not to spill I managed to miss what was right in front of me. Which was a very solid person. So instead of dodging I crashed right into him and my spilled my wine all over my light blue shirt as well as a little on his dark red shirt. Bastard wouldn’t even notice the stain. 

“Oh crap. Watch where you’re going!” I gripped trying to shake out my shirt.

“I believe you ran into me,” his accent surprised me. It wasn’t like the others I’d heard recently. It was proper but at the same time had a slight lint that had me wondering what his first language was. I looked up to glare at him and had to try very hard not to have my mouth fall open. The red shirt I’d cursed looked very nice on him with his pale skin and dark hair. What drew my interest though were his eyes. They were the most interesting shade of amber though the left one had a scar around it.

“Uh, yeah,” I responded lamely. I mentally kicked myself. He took a step closer and I immediately became aware of the fact that he was a head taller than me. There was something about him that made me want to get closer while at the same time setting off a slight warning in my head. His stony expression changed to one of slight confusion as he looked down at me.

“Let me get you another,” he offered. That was the last thing I expected him to do. Say I ruined his shirt, sure, but offer to get me another? With the day I’d been having that wasn’t exactly the response I expected.

“S-sure,” I stammered out. I had to stop acting like a schoolgirl who was talking to her crush; I didn’t even know this guy for Spirit’s sake!

“I’ll also get you some napkins.” As he moved past me I got a whiff of whatever cologne he was wearing. It smelled smoky and spicy and I wanted to smell more. Now that he was properly gone I took a look down at my shirt. It was sticking to my chest like I’d been in a wet t-shirt contest. Oh, that was why he was buying me another. Well best not to look a gift horse in the mouth and if he stared at my chest the whole time then I could just write it off as part of a bad day.

As I contemplated the possibility of slipping back into the crowd he reappeared with a glass in each hand. “Thanks,” I said taking the one he offered. I sniffed it, just in case there was something weird in there. It smelled like mulled wine, an interesting choice for the beginning of June but hey, it was free so why not? Taking a sip I thought my mouth was on fire for a second when the intense spices registered on my tongue. “Oh wow, what is this? It feels like I might have burned off my taste buds.”

“I thought you’d like it.” 

“If I can taste another sip I’ll let you know. I do like spicy foods.” I braved another sip and was rewarded with much less harsh and much more pleasant taste. “I do like it, what is it?”

“A special vintage,” he said while directing me to another table. I knew I shouldn’t but then he placed his hand on the small of my back and a wonderful thrill went through me so I threw caution to the wind. Besides I was in a public place, all the tables were in plain view of the center of the bar and the door and, if needed, I could bend all the liquid in the room at him. 

“What’s your name anyway?” I asked as I slid across from him. 

“Zuko, yours?”

“Katara.” If he wasn’t going to give his last name I wasn’t going to give mine. Besides, considering where I was, a bar that catered to those of us who were part of the Otherworld of people who dealt with magic, I knew full names had power and I really had no idea who he was. So far he was the first truly nice person I’d met here.

“Why are you in Paris?” He was direct; I’d give him that.

“I’m here for the summer.”

“You’re not telling the whole truth.”

“I have no reason to. Why are you here?”

“Business.”

“Any specific kind?”

“Checking on investments and a few personal things.” Personal things could mean mistresses and I wasn’t going to be added to that list.

“That’s nice, thanks again for the drink but I have to get back to my friend, she must be wondering where I’ve disappeared to. Sorry about your shirt.” I stood and as I turned to leave he placed his hand over mine. It felt warm and I felt that thrill through me again.

“You’re welcome. I hope I run into you again.” He smiled and I wanted to stay, badly but I knew better.

When I got back to Suki she took one look at me and smirked. “Have an interesting time?”

“I’m just keeping a tally of the horrible things that happen to me here. I did get a replacement drink from a guy so it’s not a total loss.”

“Well I’m getting tired and you need to change so whenever you’re ready I’m up for leaving.”

“I think I better call it a day before I set something on fire.” I took a final sip of whatever it was I was drinking and stood. 

As we made our way outside Suki babbled about how Pakku had given her (and not me, I’d deal with that later) money for a cab home instead of taking the Metro or walking. Suki abruptly stopped about a block away from the bar on our way to the taxi stand. “Shit I left my purse in there.”

“I’ll go back with you,” I offered.

“No, I can go get it myself. Just stay here I’ll only be a minute.”

I crossed my arms over my chest and wait thinking of everything that could go wrong in the time between now and when Suki came back. I looked around and again reminded myself I was in Paris and should be having fun and just enjoying the city. 

Suddenly I was spun around and there was Zuko again, smirking. “I’m glad I found you again. I have something to give you.” Before I could respond he leaned down and kissed me. Not a sweet little peak but one that felt like I was being set on fire. Literally. There was more heat in this kiss than any I’d had before and it felt like an inferno was pouring from his lips into me. I felt like I was going to burst until suddenly I didn’t. My arms had gone limp at my sides but suddenly it was like I was returning the heat back to him and my arms shot around his neck. He groaned and I tilted my head slightly to the side. His hands, which had made their way to my waist, pulled me closer. 

Air became a problem and I broke the kiss. Looking into his eyes I saw his desire for me there and I welcomed and dreaded it. I had no idea who this man was but, after that, I could at least let him try to find me. “Ummi,” I said.

“Huh?” He looked surprised.

“My name’s Katara Ummi. I’m staying with my step-grandfather Pakku North. Look me up,” I said before turning to see Suki coming out of the bar. I quickly walked towards her, leaving the guy with the possible mistress behind me.

“You know who that was, right?” She asked when I caught up with her.

“He said his name is Zuko and come on, the taxi stand is behind us, I can see it,” I said as I grabbed her hand.

“Katara that was Zuko Agni,” Suki said, causing me to stop.

“The Zuko Agni?” I asked softly.

“The one and only leader of the Red Dragons.”

I gulped. He was a dragon, an actual dragon. And I let him buy me and drink and kiss me. “Do you think he meant anything by that kiss then?”

Suki looked across the street rather than looking at me. “Well if you felt like you were on fire but lived it’s really, most probably possible he thought you were his mate.”

“Well fuck,” I said. I now had a student who wouldn’t listen and a dragon who thought I was his mate. This day was getting better and better.


	2. Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for this and rewrote it a few different times but here we are with a reincarnation AU in the Star Wars verse. I'm not even sorry.

Katara glared at the controls in front of her, already angry that she had been relegated to copilot when she knew she was the better pilot. To make matters worse she had to go on this stupid supply run with Zuko. She didn’t trust him at all, no matter what their master said about his return to the Light.

“Are you trying to move the controls with the Force?” Zuko asked. Katara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She may have to be on this mission with him but that didn’t mean she would happy about it. “Anger leads to the Dark Side,” he added.

“You would know,” she grumbled. Zuko opened his mouth to respond and closed it again. “You’re just going to ignore that?”

“I can’t think of anything to say,” he replied.

“How about you just take an escape pod and go back to your little Sith hide away and leave me to do this run on my own.” She wiggled her fingers at him for emphasis.

Zuko sighed. “Look you know I never was-“

“In training blah blah I don’t care.”

“Would you just let me finish for once!”

Warning sirens went off. “Look what you’ve done! I told Master Iroh that you would screw this up-“

“Leave my uncle out of this!”

“Make me!” Katara watched Zuko pinch the bridge of his nose with one hand while shaking the other. “You’re generating lightning!”

“Not on purpose! And get this ship under control before something-“ the sound of a hanger door closing startled both of them. “Happens,” Zuko finished lamely. “Great you got us captured-“

“You’re the one who’s flying this thing!”

Zuko left the cockpit as she was speaking. “Don’t worry,” he said over his shoulder, “I’ll save you for the pirates.” With that he lit his lightsaber, the yellow beam casting shadows on his face. That phrase sounded familiar but she shook off the feeling.

“I don’t need saving!” Katara shouted as she lit her own blue saber and followed after him. She raced down the corridor after him. She rounded a corner and was pulled back abruptly. “You could have made me run myself through!” She said.

“Shh and you have better reflexes than that,” he said softly. “Wait for them to come on board first then I’ll attack. You should go back and make sure we can fly out of here as quickly as possible.”

“To Malachor I will.” The hatch door opened and Katara rushed forward, saber out and deflecting blaster shots.

“Sith spit,” she heard Zuko yell as he charged ahead of her, slashing at the assailants. As she advanced she mentally wondered how he knew that pirates would be attacking them but that thought quickly left her as she slashed through one of the blastered and kicked the woman holding it. The woman fell backwards and rolled down the gangplank out of the ship. Katara heard a scream and saw an arm roll after the woman followed by the owner of said arm. “Katara get to the cockpit!”

“I don’t take orders from you!” She shouted as her hand shout out to push another pirate down.

“For the love of,” Zuko muttered before his arm shot out and pushed the rest of the pirates off the ship. He grabbed Katara’s arm and started running to the cockpit. A metal door slammed behind them, cutting off the introducers. “Get the engine started now!”

“Bossy,” Katara mumbled as her hands flew over the controls with practiced ease. She braced herself as they shot out of the hanger bay. She quickly closed the open hatch before punching in the combination to jump into hyperspace. She sighed loudly as the stars began to fly by before hitting Zuko in the arm.

“What was that for?”

“You could have let me handle that!”

“I told you to stay here!”

“You’d probably hand us over-”

“I haven’t spoken to my former master or my sister in months! Everyone else trusts me now, why don't you?”

“Because I was the first one to trust you on Coruscant and you betrayed me then!” As soon as the words left Katara’s mouth she felt like she’d said them before.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from her. “This might sound strange but I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”

“Me too,” she admitted softly. “Master Iroh once said the Force connects everything, past and present and future. Maybe we’re tapping into it?”

“It’s possible.” He looked up at her. “Do you want me to watch over things while you meditate?”

Katara bit her lip. On one hand she wanted to see if she could figure out why everything was beginning to feel familiar with Zuko while on the other hand she didn’t particularly want to leave him alone in control of the ship. “Just for a little,” she said reluctantly. “If I get the feeling you’re changing our course I’ll be back.”

She went to the mess area of the ship and sat on the floor; she didn’t even bother with a mat. Once she closed her eyes and cleared her mind she waited till she could feel the Force moving around her. It ebbed and flowed until she latched onto it. Focusing on her previous feelings she tried to direct where it took her. Images flashed in her mind: her in blue robes tied to a tree, Zuko in all white with a very large scar of his eye (she had teased him about the burn over his left eye before but this was much worse), his face bathed in green light, him smiling at her with his head on a pillow. The last image made her open her eyes. 

“That can’t be right,” she muttered to herself. “He wouldn’t.” She stood and began to pace. “Maybe I did this wrong,” she reasoned. “Maybe if Zuko tries he can get a clearer picture.” With that she marched back to the cockpit.

“Zuko go meditate,” she commanded.

“Why?”

“I need to know if you saw the same things I did,” she explained. “Put the ship on autopilot and let’s go.”

“You’re going to watch me?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“At some point she’ll have to stop,” she heard him mutter under his breath. She paced back and forth as he settled into his meditative state in the mess. She resisted the urge to bit her thumb nail as time wore on. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her. “What did you see?” He asked.

Katara waved her hand. “You had a huge burn scar and at one point we were somewhere that had green light.”

“I saw that too.”

“What did you see after?” 

She noticed his ears went red as he said “uh.”

“We can show each other what we saw,” Katara offered.

“I don’t think I want to show you that.”

“Fine but I want to make sure we’re seeing the same things.” She sat down across from him. “Close your eyes and clear your mind. I want to see if I can project the image of us in the green light to you so you can tell me if you saw it too.” Zuko nodded. Katara closed her eyes and felt around for the Force. It was there, as always. She felt out Zuko’s Force signature, the bright light slightly dimmed. She took the image from her head and tried to project it at Zuko. 

Suddenly she saw herself in green light, what she guessed was Zuko’s perspective. The scene changed to him getting thrown backwards and his uncle mentioning something about lightning, though it wasn’t the current Zuko but the one with the larger scar. 

 

“Get out of my head,” Zuko said through clenched teeth.

“I’m trying,” she said as she tried to pull back. She felt herself tense, as if for a fight. Suddenly rocks were pelted towards her and she felt herself move and pull water to hit them.

“Kriff,” she heard Zuko swear as other images came to her. She saw Zuko in red robes with a gold flame in his hair. She saw herself in blue robes trimmed in red with a similar flame.

“Make it stop!” She screamed.

“Open your eyes,” Zuko said softly. She blinked and she was back in the mess, with Zuko standing over her. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“I think so. Do you have any idea what that was?”

Zuko took a deep breath. “A long time ago my uncle told me about a theory he has. That people are connected to each other through life times. The Force helps bring those people together.”

“So you’re saying we used to know each other?”

“It’s possible.”

“Well that sounds like a wad of bantha spit.”

“It explains the images.”

Katara hated to admit he had a point. She stood and stretched her legs. “Well if that’s true I’m glad you finally learned how to produce lighting, even if that’s not a good skill to have.”

“That’s what you take out of this whole thing?”

“For now, at least. And if you even think about trying to kiss me like one of those memories I’ll make you wish you’d actually gone to the Dark Side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also not even sorry that I told Mark Hamill I liked him in Avatar when I met him in Heathrow airport recently.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is from a drabble I wrote years ago and I expanded on it.

Zuko’s head hurt. Before opening his eyes he rubbed his forehead. The tips of his fingers touched hair and he internally groaned. He’d been out for longer than he thought if there was enough time for his hair to grown.

“Zuko?” Someone asked. A female someone. Since there were no women aboard his ship he must before somewhere else. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the woman (who apparently knew his name). Once his vision cleared he saw it was that waterbender girl the Avatar was traveling with standing next to him. But instead of her usual blue clothes she was in red. "Oh Zuko you’re alright.“ With that she flung herself on to the bed and hugged him. "Don’t ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?”

“What are you doing?” He asked as she pulled him tighter. He really had no idea why she was even hugging him. He looked around the room hoping to find answers. He immediately began to panic. He knew this room. He’d spent a week here before leaving the Fire Nation. "Get off me I can’t be here,“ he pleaded.

The waterbender laughed. "Of course you can be here. Nothing’s going to happen if-”

“You don’t understand, peasant, I can’t be here unless the Avatar is here!”

“Aang went to go get Sokka.”

Zuko was sure his father wouldn’t let the Avatar leave. Before he could ask that he heard “Daddy!” and soon there was a boy climbing on his bed and holding him almost as tight as the waterbender had. "Daddy you’re awake!“

"What?”

“I drew you some pictures when you were asleep and then I tried to draw one of Druk but he wouldn’t stay still.”

“Here’s where you ran off to!” Uncle said as he came in. "And Zuko, you finally decided to wake up.“

"Uncle what’s going on,” Zuko demanded. To his surprise he noticed his uncle had a few more lines around his eyes and was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes.

“I think it’s time for someone’s nap,” the waterbender said as she picked up the boy. Zuko noticed his skin tone was almost the same as her’s but his black hair and gold eyes made it clear he was Fire Nation. He watched them walk to the door and Katara began addressing someone he couldn’t see. "Make sure he goes down for a nap. And don’t let him try to order you out of it, ever since he learned that as a prince he can do that he does it all the time. I swear he gets it from Zuko,“ he heard the woman instruct with a little laugh.

Zuko turned to his uncle. "We have to leave. I can’t be here and you know it! I don’t care how bad my injury was, I’m sure it wasn’t enough to take me home,” Zuko argued as he tried to sit up.

“Yes it was.” Iroh gently pushed him back down. “No matter what you think you need rest.”

“I’ll rest on the ship but not here,” Zuko bargained as he tried to sit up again.

"What’s the last thing you remember?“ Iroh asked.

"I took a Yu Yan arrow to the head. Never mind how that happened but it knocked me out.”

“Katara I think you should get some water,” Iroh said.

Zuko guessed the waterbender was named Katara (he vaguely remembered the Avatar shouting her name). She brought a water gloved hand close to his face but he backed away. "Stay away peasant!“

"Really? You’re going to start with that again? And what’s this nonsense about a Yu Yan archer? You fell off Druk because you still won’t look up how to make a dragon saddle!”

“Dragons are extinct.”

“So you told me but then you came back from a trip with Aang with Druk and said he’s yours so here you are with a dragon.”

“Why do you keep insisting that the Avatar is free? If I’m here must have presented him to my father and he should be in chains.”

“Zuko, how old are you?” Iroh asked.

“You know perfectly well I’m 16.”

Katara sat down and shook her head. "No, you’re 26.“

"I haven’t been asleep for ten years!” He shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s been only two days.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Then how did I get here so fast?”

“You live here,” Katara said, “and are Fire Lord and my husband.” She brought the water to his head again and he backed away.

“I said stay away!”

Iroh intervened. “Katara I think it's best if you go check on the children. And maybe explain to them why their father might not be the same for a little while.”

Katara nodded and walked to the door. Before leaving she turned to look back at Zuko. “I will freeze you to the bed so I can see if there’s anyway I can heal you,” she promised before leaving.

“She can’t do that,” Zuko said, remembering that she was still untrained.

“She’s a master and I’ve seen what she can do. It will be for the best if you let her try to help you.” Iroh sat on the bed next to Zuko. “You really think you’re 16?”

Zuko huffed. “Of course I am.”

“And you got hit in the head by an arrow, probably when you were out being the Blue Spirit.”

Zuko felt his ears heat up. “I, uh, didn’t know you knew about that.”

“I know a lot more than you give me credit for, though I thought you had figured that out even when you were that young.” Zuko didn’t answer. He had realized Uncle knew more than he let on but he was certain it wasn’t anything useful.

“Wait, I’m Fire Lord?” He asked cautiously. Iroh nodded. “What happened to Father?” He asked softly. It was possible his father had wanted Zuko home if he had been ill or his will stipulated Zuko was to have the throne.

“He’s alive and in prison. In case you’re wondering your sister is receiving care in a psychiatric hospital and your mother is alive and well and probably on her way here now that you’ve woken up.”

Zuko opened and closed his mouth a few times. “My mother is alive?”

“A lot of things happened in the past ten years. Your little sister will also be begging you to start her firebending lessons again, she thinks I don’t teach as well as you do,” Iroh added.

“I only have one sister-“

“Half-sister.”

Zuko sat back and tried to take everything in. He was fairly certain this was all a dream from that stupid arrow and that Avatar was mocking him from atop his flying beast at this moment. For whatever reason his mind churned up this fantasy though he wasn’t sure how the waterbender played into it (or why he’d want to be married to her). “I have to be imagining this,” he finally said.

“You’re not but I’ll let you figure that out yourself.” There was a knock at the door and before Iroh could say anything the door opened and there was his mother. She had grey in her hair and lines along her eyes and lips but it was her. Zuko felt his eyes sting and nose stuff up. He wasn’t going to cry, at least that’s what he told himself.

“You’re awake,” Ursa said as she rushed over to his bedside and took his face in her hands. “I was so worried,” she said as her thumbs stroked his cheeks. “If I ever catch you doing a stunt like that again I’m not above spanking you, even if you’re taller than I am.”

“Mom,” Zuko choked out before throwing his arms around her. She even smelled the way he remembered. “You’re alive.”

Ursa laughed softly as she rubbed Zuko’s back. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Zuko doesn’t remember the last ten years,” Iroh said.

Ursa’s hand stilled and Zuko stiffened. She slowly began rubbing his back again. “That means I’ve been gone about six years and you thought I was dead.” Zuko nodded in her shoulder. “We’ll talk about it later.” Zuko leaned back and nodded, trying to commit her face to memory. He’d at least have that when he woke up. Ursa rubbed the tears from under his eyes. “I’ll tell Kiyi not to bother you for a little and help Katara with the kids.”

“What kids?”

“Sweetheart,” Ursa replied. “We have a few things to discuss.”

Zuko listened as Ursa explained what she said were the most basic facts about his life: he’d been Fire Lord for almost ten years, he’d married Katara five years ago and they’d had two boys since then. Zuko tried to believe her but, well, it wasn’t that believable. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed home without the Avatar and Ursa had been declared dead not long after Grandfather had died.

Iroh left with Ursa and Zuko was left alone for the rest of the day, except when a servant brought him food. He ate slowly, remembering Iroh’s warnings from basic survival training to not eat too fast after being without food. He got up and walked around, with only a little unease for the first few minutes. He found a mirror and was startled to see his face. There was actual stubble on his chin, not the moon peach fuzz he insisted on shaving off. His hair was past his shoulders now. When he turned his face to the left he almost jumped: he looked like his father. He took a deep breath, finding his inner fire alive and well. He summoned a flame to his hand and noted that his chi flowed differently, it felt less forced.

He extinguished the flame and rubbed his face. This was a little too much. He needed to clear his head. He crept out of the hospital wing and made his way to the turtleduck pond. To his surprise it wasn’t deserted. 

“I knew you’d come,” Katara said. He braced for a fight. She rolled her eyes and patted the ground next to her. The sun was setting, bathing the garden in golden light. “I’m not going to bite.”

“Excuse me if I don’t believe you,” he said as he sat by the pond, just out of her reach. “Why did you know I’d be here?”

“I know you,” she said softly. “Even if you don’t think I do. You’re probably feeling overwhelmed right now.”

Zuko snorted. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“Your memories will come back,” Katara said firmly.

“What if they don’t?” He asked, playing into the idea that this could be real.

“Then we’ll make new ones,” she said as she scooted closer. She laced her fingers through his. “We’re in this together.”

“If I don’t want to be?”

“I’m pretty popular in the Fire Nation right now so I can always lead a coup to put our son on the throne.”

“That’s not very comforting,” Zuko said.

Katara tightened her grip. “I’m kidding. We’ll figure that out if that’s how you feel now. But I’m not giving up on you when you need me.” She leaned in and Zuko wasn’t sure what was going to happen till her lips brushed his. It felt strange but familiar, like it was the most natural thing for him to do. “I know it will be hard for you but you’ll have to let me help you.”

“If I ask you to help me capture the Avatar will you?” 

Katara rolled her eyes. “If that is your attempt at a joke it was pretty bad. If you’re being serious you only beat me that one time and got Aang and we managed to capture you afterwards. You won’t win this.”

If this was a dream, Zuko decided he wanted to see as much as possible. “Do we have pictures?”

“Of what?”

“Everything that’s happened, maybe they’ll help me get my memories back.”

Katara’s thumb ran over his knuckles. “We can look at them in the morning. I’m going to apologize right now for Sokka’s drawings.”

Zuko still wasn’t entirely sure who Sokka was but he let that slide. If he was still here in the morning he would ask.


	4. Lilac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next four prompts are connected.

“Why do these things come in such bright colors?” Katara asked as she held up a bright pink box. “Not just the packages but the results too! See this one is blue and this one is pink, while this one, well, the writing is in a nice shade of lilac but still these are way too bright-”

“Katara,” Suki said as she grabbed both of her friend’s wrists. “Stop waving the pregnancy tests around and tell me what the results are.” She let go of Katara and placed her hands on her knees. Both women were sitting on the bathroom floor in Katara’s apartment, debris for five different pregnancy tests strewn about the floor.

“They’re all positive,” Katara said softly before putting her head in her hands. “What am I going to do?”

“First,” Suki said as she started taking the tests out of Katara’s hands, “you keep anything you peed on away from your hair. Second are you going to tell me how this happened.”

“Well Suki, I thought you knew how babies were made since you’ve been banging my brother but, since you don’t, see when a man and a woman want to have sex very much-”

Suki whacked Katara’s arm with one of the tests. “You know what I meant.”

“I had sex, obviously.”

“With whom?” Suki asked. “Wait please don’t tell me it was your sleazy ex Jet.”

“It wasn’t Jet,” Katara said.

“Good. Was it Aang? I know you guys broke up because you didn’t feel that spark but you could have tried anyway. I’m sure he’d want to know about this-”

“It wasn’t Aang.”

Suki placed her hands on Katara’s shoulders. “Tell me it wasn’t a one night stand.”

“I’m not sure if it was,” Katara admitted.

“How can you not be sure if it was a one night stand? Usually you can tell when you leave in the morning and the guy is saved in your phone with some weird name.”

“I can't tell cause it's happened five times and I know him so don't give me that look. In fact you know him too,” Katara admitted.

“Spill now,” Suki commanded.

“Zuko,” Katara said softly.

“I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. You said Zuko but-”

“No it's Zuko.”

Suki’s eyes went wide. “Zuko? As in our friend Zuko?” Katara nodded. “As in the one you made a pact with to get married and adopt kids if you were both single at 40?” Again Katara nodded. “The guy you sometimes call your best friend that Zuko?”

“You don't have to act all surprised!” Katara said defensively. 

“I'm not, I mean, well, I am but I was expecting this to happen but how did it happen?”

“You were expecting me to sleep with Zuko?” 

Suki nodded. “You two have a sexual tension thing going on and we actually had bets as to when you two would finally bone. Wait...yes! I won!”

“You are so not going to be involved in the baby's life,” Katara muttered.

“That will be a little hard if your brother ever proposes. Wouldn’t want the kid to wonder why Aunt Suki isn’t at family events.”

Katara threw one of the pregnancy tests at her. “Fine but how am I going to tell Zuko about this? And what am I going to do?”

“You have about three choices I can think of about what to do about your pregnancy and two involve carrying to term. As for telling Zuko I think you should. Would you tell him if he wasn’t the father?” Katara nodded. “There’s your answer. Now spill, how did this happen?”

“We were both horny,” Katara said bluntly.

“Ok and? What was the motive to change escalate the relationship?”

Katara shrugged. “We were curious if it would be good.” Suki wiggled her eyebrows. “Obviously it was if it happened five times.”

“Protection?”

“Everytime. I’m just the lucky two percent that ends up pregnant.”

Suki pursed her lips. “I’d get a blood test done before mentioning anything to Zuko. See if you can get an appointment sooner rather than later.”

Katara nodded and stood. She quickly grabbed the edge of the sink as her legs tried to give out from under her as she regained feeling in them. “I don’t want to adult this much,” she said.

“Tough luck. Now make a gyno appointment like a big girl.”

~*~*~

By some miracle Katara got an appointment the next and, three days later, was pacing outside of Zuko’s apartment door, trying to muster up the courage to go in. She had her own key and he said she was welcome any time but did she want to drop this bomb on him now? She could invite him somewhere public which might lessen the whole inevitable freak out. At least she assumed he’d freak out, she was currently trying very hard not to.

By the time she saw the fifth person walk down the hallway and look at her strangely Katara knew it was time to knock.

Zuko looked surprised when he opened the door. “You could have just come in,” he said as he stepped out of her way.

“I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Since when? You’ve come in here while I’m showering and barged into the bathroom to rant about work,” Zuko said as he sat down on the couch.

Katara resumed her pacing now that she was inside. “Yeah I know but this, well, see, there’s something important I want to talk to you about.”

“You’re back with Jet, aren’t you.”

“What?! No!” She shrieked. “I’m pregnant you idiot!”

“And Jet’s the father?”

She dropped her purse and marched over to the couch and picked up a pillow. “No. You are!” She hit him with said pillow to punctuate each word.

“Huh?” He asked as he tried to dodge.

“You’re the only person I’ve slept with in the past six months!”

“But we used condoms!”

“98 percent effective!” She sat back on her knees breathing hard. “So now I’m pregnant and not entirely sure what to do and it’s your fault.”

“It takes two to tango.”

“This is literally not the point right now.” She put her hands on her hips. “Look I’m really considering keeping the baby and I want to know if you’re interested in helping me raise it.”

“Huh?”

Katara felt her body deflat. He didn’t want to help. “Oh,” she paused. “That’s fine, I guess. You can, you know, be the uncle that the kid kind of looks like. Unless you really want nothing to do with it then I guess we can stop-”

“Stop jumping to conclusions! I’m trying to process what you’re saying and you’re putting words in my mouth.” Zuko sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “Keeping the baby?” She nodded. “And you’d like me to be involved?” Again, she nodded. “Yeah, we can do the whole co-parenting thing.”

Katara felt giddy. “You mean it?”

“I do. I don’t want you to do this alone. What made you decide to keep it?”

Katara shrugged. “I’m 27, have a reasonable job with reasonable hours and maternity leave. I figured why not?”

“You thought everything out, didn’t you?”

“I might have made a list or two.” 

Zuko reached out and pulled Katara close to him on the couch. “We’re going to be parents.”

“We are. Do you want to see the sonogram?” Katara asked.

“Sure.” 

She stood and quickly grabbed the black and white image from her bag. “See, there it is. Wait, no, that’s something else.”

“Is this it?” Zuko asked as he point to a blurry kind of round shape in the image.

“Maybe?” Katara put her head in her hand. “I’m a horrible mother who can’t even remember which blob is her baby!”

“I’m sure you’ll remember what the kid looks like once it’s born,” Zuko assured her.

“I’m going to hit you again.”

He pulled her close again and took the sonogram out of her hand. He turned it over a few times, humming as he looked. “Well whichever blob it is it’s ours.”

“Ours.” Katara liked the sound of that and she hoped Zuko did as well.

“You think it will take after me and be a firebender?”

“You always know how to kill the mood Zuko. Besides, waterbender.”


	5. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story continues

This was the absolute worst time for Katara to get sick. The stupid stomach flu had been going around her office and apparently all the precautions she took failed. She was curled up on the floor outside her bathroom, absolutely refusing to be in there (also because her iPad needed charging and the outlet on the ground was outside the bathroom). She reached for her water bottle, weakly taking it in hand and groaning when it slipped from her fingers.

She had already called her doctor to ask if this would hurt the baby and she assured Katara that it wasn’t going to be an issue so long as she kept herself hydrated and tried to replenish her system quickly. Both those things were easily said than done as everything she put in her system came out again. 

At first she'd assumed this was the dreaded morning sickness she'd heard about but when the chills and shakes started she knew it was worse. Now she couldn’t get too far from the bathroom for fear of throwing up and having to clean her floor. She had enough sick days banked to be fine at work, but she really wanted to be there when her team presented their newest findings on the drug they were testing.

She groaned again as a new episode of The Great British Bake Off started to play on her iPad. Surprisingly the food show wasn’t turning her stomach and she really wanted to finish the season. Just as the signature challenge was starting Katara lumbered to her feet to try her best to rush to the toilet.

After emptying her stomach of the water she’d drank, Katara crawled back to her spot on the floor. She wrapped her blanket around herself a little tighter as the show kept playing. 

The next thing Katara knew she was being lifted off the floor. “You’ve gotten heavier,” a familiar voice said.

“Growing a fetus does that,” she said weakly as she burrowed into Zuko’s chest. “Why are you here?”

“You didn’t fully call out of work today and I’m your emergency contact,” Zuko said as he placed her down on her bed.

“No,” she protested weakly. “I’m going to throw up all over the bed.”

“Which is why I brought you a bucket.” Zuko placed it by her head. “And I brought gatorade and chicken broth.”

“No food.”

“Yes food.”

Katara grumbled as she got comfortable. “Remind me again why I made you my emergency contact?”

“Because you said Sokka wasn’t responsible enough and your dad is too far away. Hence why I am. You’re mine, you know that right?”

She nodded. “You’ve placed me in bed you can go now.”

“Nope, you got me out of work for the day so I’m going to spend it with you. What reality TV were you watching?”

If she had the energy Katara would have kicked Zuko as he settled on to the bed next to her. “Bake Off,” she admitted. 

Zuko stayed with her for the rest of the day, even holding back her hair when she needed to throw up again. It was kind of nice having him around, except when he decided she needed to eat then it was a battle of wills. She lost but slightly won when she threw up again.

Two days later she felt much better, just in time for the weekend. As well as in time for Zuko to be too sick to move as well.

“This is why you shouldn’t bother with taking care of me,” she said as she held a spoonful of broth to his lips. 

“Have to take care of you,” he argued.

“Because you’re my emergency contact yeah yeah, I get that. Now a few more sips before I get the bucket ready.”

Zuko shook his head, eyes glazed over from his fever. “Cause you’re my Katara.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not anyone’s anything thing now eat.”

He moved his mouth away from the spoon and Katara mentally noted this was what her future was going to be like when she started the baby on solid foods. Especially if it was as stubborn as it’s father. “No you are. I take care of you because you’re my person.”

Katara sat back and set the bowl down. “You’re only saying that because you’re sick. And if you’re not then we’re going to have a talk when you’re feeling better.”

“Mean it,” Zuko said before he yawned. “Sleep now.”

Katara waited until the following night when Zuko seemed to be holding down food and his fever broke. “So, what you said you said yesterday.”

Katara noticed that his ears went red as he lowered his head. “Which part?”

“The part where I’m your person. What does that even mean?” 

“Just that, you’re the person I go to for everything. We’re also going to have a family.” Katara wasn’t entirely sure how to respond so she just stared at him. “I guess what I’m saying is I can’t see my life without you in it? That sounds corny but it’s how I feel-”

“Are you attracted to me?” Katara blurted out before putting her hands over her mouth.

“Huh?”

“Forget it-”

“No I am! I mean I wouldn’t have slept with you if I wasn’t! I just never thought you felt the same way.”

“Ok we’re both attracted to each other and best friends,” Zuko stated. “And having a kid. What does that make us?”

“In a relationship?” Katara suggested.

Zuko’s eyebrow shot up. “Really?”

“Well yeah. We always hang out and we trust each other. We pretty much check off everything a relationship needs minus the actual physical part, recently at least.”

“We can add that, right? I mean it’s not like we have to worry about a baby or anything.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Let’s not go that far right now and if you make that comment again it won’t really progress at all. Plus you still smell like illness.”

“Help me shower?” He asked hopefully.

“Not in your life. I was already sick and I don’t think it’s good for the kid for me to get this twice.”


	6. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara's views on coffee aren't the views of the author.

Zuko heated up his tea with his hands as he waited for Katara to show up. When they’d been just friends they’d try to meet at least once a week for coffee. Which usually meant Katara drinking a whole coffee pot herself while Zuko nursed a weak jasmine tea until it got too bitter to handle. He made the mistake once of drinking coffee in front of her and she’d laughed at him for days with how much cream and sugar he put his coffee. 

Now their coffee dates were actually dates and he was beginning to think he’d been stood up. Which was silly because they had one of her doctor’s appointments to go to later that afternoon and he really wanted to know the sex of their baby. He tapped his fingers on the side of the mug in time with the song stuck in his head.

“Why does life suck?” Katara asked as she sat down across from him, head in her hands. “You’d think I’d get a break but no, now I’ve got to look for a new apartment! Not to mention I’ve had my two real cups of coffee and all I can have is decaf and I need caffeine!”

“What’s this about a new apartment?” Zuko asked as he tried to sip is vaguely bitter tea.

“My lease is up next month and I thought I’d just renew it but the rent is going up. Usually it wouldn’t be too bad and I could afford it but now,” she trailed off as she rubbed her five month pregnant belly. To Zuko nothing had really felt real until he saw the proof on Katara’s body. He’d tried to keep his hands off her belly (she hated it) but he’d always find his way to her belly.

“Are you sure?”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Yes I’m sure. You know raising a kid costs money, right? Even if we’re both contributing it’s going to be a lot.” She looked up at him. “I will pay you if you drink a cup of real coffee and just let me smell it.”

“Your addiction knows no bounds,” he said dryly.

“So that’s a yes?” She asked hopefully with a smile.

“No way! You won’t let me doctor it anyway.”

“Please, just let me live vicariously through you.”

“No, get your decaf cup and deal with it.”

Katara stuck her tongue out at him before pushing herself to her feet. “Fine and I’ll get it. Worst boyfriend ever.”

“But I’m your boyfriend,” he retorted. That earned him another glimpse of her tongue before she went up to the counter to get her coffee. 

Zuko stared at his tea and thought of the best way to approach what he wanted to offer. He’d been thinking about asking this for awhile but hadn’t found the right moment. Now seemed like the best time.

Katara returned with her coffee and a piece of lemon cake and a muffin. “Don’t look at me like that,” she said as she sat down. “I’ll let you have a bite but the baby wanted both.”

“You should move in with me,” Zuko blurted out. He wanted to kick himself. That wasn’t the way to ask your girlfriend to move in with you, that was how you told someone. 

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I think it would be good if we got used to living together before the baby came. How else were we both going to take care of it?”

“With me. The baby would live with me,” Katara said.

“You’d do everything by yourself?” Katara nodded. “That’s stupid. I said I wanted to be involved and I didn’t just mean when you’d bring the baby over.”

“I was thinking you could take care of the baby once she was older,” Katara said softly. 

“She?”

“Feeling but that’s not the point. I can’t just live with you. We’ve only been dating for-”

“Two months. If you’re going to keep using that logic we shouldn’t be dating exclusively yet.”

“We haven’t even really spent the night in the same bed that often.”

“I have two bedrooms,” Zuko began. “If you’re uncomfortable really living with me then why don’t you take that room and I’ll keep mine. I’ll still be there when the baby is up at two in the morning demanding attention and you don’t have to look for a place to live.”

Katara stared at her coffee. “I guess that could work,” she finally said. “But I will take you up on that other room offer. And I get to supply the coffee, none of the cheap stuff.”

“Go right ahead, I just need the stuff to wake up.”

“I’ll fix that. We’re still on for the appointment this afternoon?”

“Yup.”

Two weeks later and many arguments over girl’s names later, Katara moved into Zuko’s apartment into the spare room. That lasted about two weeks till they were sharing the same bed. The spare room quickly began to be filled with baby things and an overflow of their things that no longer fit in the master bedroom.

Things were all over the place when Zuko stumbled into the kitchen one morning to see Katara with her back leaning against the countertop next to the coffee pot. He smiled at the sight over her in her yoga pants that were getting almost too small and the shirt that was definitely too small to fully cover her stomach. 

“What’s this?” She asked and Zuko looked at what she had in her hand. And almost ran out of the room. He thought he’d hid that in the best place: Katara had no need to go into his junk drawer and it was in the back yet she found it.

“It’s a ring,” he said lamely.

“I know that and it has the sapphire I always said I wanted in an engagement ring.”

“Right. So why did you go in that drawer?”

“Needed batteries for the remote.”

“Oh. You can put it back now,” he said as he brushed past her to get to the coffee. He looked everywhere in his kitchen but at her. He even ignored her customary sound of disgust as he put hazelnut creamer in his coffee.

“Why do you have this?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“We’re not getting married because of the baby.”

“Fine but what if I wanted to anyway?” He asked.

“Then I’d say that was a good reason and we should.”

“Good,” Zuko said as he took a sip of his coffee, heart racing. “It’s yours then.”

“Fine.”

Zuko put down his coffee. “That’s a yes?” He asked hopefully.

“It is,” Katara said as she took the ring out and tried it on her finger. “I’m not even going to ask how you knew what size to get.”

Zuko couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around Katara and kissed her. “I’ll tell you later.”

“You’re going to tell me the whole speech you had planned at some point, right?” She asked before kissing him again.

“It was really lame,” he admitted.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Misplaced Nuptials...I know where I want it to go...I should just finish it.


	7. Candles

“Blow out the candle, Mina,” Katara urged as she held her daughter. Mina tried to reach for the flame instead and Katara was glad she put the cupcake as far away as the high chair would allow. “Really?” The one-year old gurgled. “One, two,” she looked over at Zuko who smiled at her. “Three,” they said together as the two of them blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and Katara put a little bit of frosting on her finger from the cupcake and tried to get her to eat it.

“She’s going to want the whole thing,” Zuko said as he wrapped his arm around Katara’s waist. 

“I know but she’s in such a nice dress.”

“She’s going to grow out of it in a week,” Zuko said into Katara’s ear before kissing the shell. “And she’s not going to remember this anyway."

“We can still take pictures,” Katara whined.

“It won’t matter what she’s wearing.”

“Happy couple now that your kid has done her thing time for you to do yours!” Sokka shouted. There was a chorus of cheers. “Plus we all want cake!”

“You only think with your stomach!” Katara shouted back. “But it is time to cut the cake,” she admitted as she started walking towards the wedding cake, with it’s blue ribbons and red roses. “Come on Zuko, time for you to get cake in your face.”

“And not on my shirt,” he pleaded. Katara wouldn’t ever tell him but since he lost his jacket she thought he looked amazing in just his red dress shirt, bow tie undone.

“I’m making no promises. Suki get the baby,” Katara called as she took her place behind the cake.

Suki dutifully got the baby and motioned for Sokka to follow her. Katara nudged Zuko in the stomach to get him to take the cake cutter with her. She did not smash the cake in Zuko’s face and might have gently bit the pad of his thumb after he put the cake in her mouth.

After making sure that people were getting pieces of cake Katara finally sat down for the first time in what felt like hours. Zuko pulled up a chair next to her and she leaned against him. “Is the wedding everything you thought it would be?” He asked.

“No,” she said, “I always imagined more candles but you said your sister was having issues controlling her bending so best not to give her more fuel.”

“Kiyi would be fine and you could just waterbend everything. But it would have been nice if Mina started bending here.”

Katara wrinkled her nose. “Shush you.”

Sokka sat down at the same table, two plates of cake with him. “So how are you going to tell your daughter your wedding anniversary is her birthday.”

“It’s not,” Katara said immediately before mentally kicking herself.

“Course it is, you got married today and it’s her birthday.” Sokka looked up as Suki sat down with said daughter. “Tell them it’s their anniversary.”

“What are you even arguing about.”

“Actually,” Katara began. “Our one year anniversary was about two months ago.”

“What?” Sokka shouted.

“If you shut up I’ll tell you the story,” Katara said.

Sokka pointed a forkful of cake at Zuko. “You have to explain too.”

“I tell the story better than he does,” Katara replied. “It was over a year ago.”

~*~*~

Katara checked the address on her phone yet again. Since she got the text from Zuko asking if she could take a long lunch to get ‘the best coffee in town’ she’d been wondering what was up. Her boss had become understanding with extended breaks as her due date drew nearer, not to mention the fact that Katara willingly took home her computer every weekend to keep track of her emails and go over test results.

She found Zuko waiting by a statue of a lion, two cups in his hand. “Is this some kind of joke?” She asked as she took the offered cup. “And this better be full strength, I told you I’ve only had one of my two allowed coffees and I need this second one.”

“It is, no cream or sugar either.”

“Good,” she took a sip and sighed. “So why did you want me to come to the court house?”

“I thought we could get our marriage license.” Katara choked on her coffee. 

Zuko patted her back as she coughed. “Excuse me?”

“Well you said a long time ago you wanted to do things in the proper order: marriage then kids. I kind of screwed that up for you so I thought we could at least get the license before the baby came and then get married after.”

“Zuko I’ve been planning this wedding when I haven’t been reading, and getting slightly freaked out by, baby books. The license-”

“We can renew it or whatever. It was just an idea, we don’t have to. I just wanted to do this for you.”

Katara considered her options. She could wait and they could do all this after the baby came. Or she could get her marriage license today and have one thing taken care of. “Just one question,” she began.

“Go for it,” Zuko interrupted. 

“We had that pack that if we were single and 40 we’d get married.” Zuko nodded. “Why did you agree to that?”

“Because I really hoped you would stay single till then and I’d get a chance without ruining our friendship. But we’re definitely not 40 and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Katara nodded and started up the stairs. She turned to look at him. “Well come on slowpoke, let’s go get our license.”

Zuko grinned as he rushed up to join her. It turned out that there was no line to get married by a judge at the time and, well, they just did it. 

“We’re still having a proper wedding,” Katara said as they walked out of the court house. “And I’m not letting anyone know I’m changing my name till after that.”

“Fine,” Zuko said. “You’re my wife,” he said giddily.

“And you’re my husband who’s going to pick up Water Tribe food on the way home to celebrate our nuptials,” Katara replied. “Oh and moon peaches. The baby wants moon peaches.”

He wrapped his arms around her before she could walk away. “I’ll get them,” he said before placing his hands on her seven month large stomach. “For both of you.” Katara smiled at the look of shock on his face as she felt the baby move under his fingers. “She’s moving.”

“She does that all the time. Her favorite punching bag are my kidneys. See you at home?”

He leaned down to kiss her. “See you tonight. We’re not telling anyone, right?” He asked.

“Sokka will throw a fit if he knew so that’s a yes.”

~*~*~

Sokka’s mouth was hanging open (and full of cake) once Katara finished.

“You’re setting a bad example for your niece,” Katara said.

Sokka closed his mouth and swallowed. “You got married without telling anyone! You who’s so obsessed with family!”

“Can it, Sokka,” Suki cut in. “I happen to think it’s romantic. Mina say goodnight to Mommy and Daddy,” Suki cooed. 

Katara stood and took the baby from Suki. “You’re going to be a good girl for Grandma Ursa tonight, right? Give Mommy a kiss.” She leaned in and kissed Mina’s head. “Now one for Daddy.” Zuko stood and kissed his daughter.

“I’ll take her to Mom,” he said. “Be right back.”

Katara gnawed on her bottom lip as she watched Zuko hand off their daughter. They’d discussed at length with Ursa about taking the baby for the night and Katara said she thought it would be better if she let Zuko handle the trade off.

Zuko came back and took Katara’s hand. “It’s going to be fine. Now come on, it’s our first night without the baby.”

“If you think you’re getting lucky you are dead wrong. I’m way too tired,” she said before yawning in Zuko’s face.

“Not even if I light candles all over the bedroom?” Zuko asked.

“Not even if there are also rose petals. You can’t possibly tell me you aren’t beat as well.”

Zuko tried to shake his head but he yawned while doing so. “Fine but tomorrow all the married sex.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “That’s what you think. Now carry me my feet are killing me.” She hadn’t expected Zuko to pick her up and she screeched in his ear. “You can’t be serious!”

“Watch me.”

Katara laughed as he carried her out of the reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this year!

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon lore is from Katie MacAllister. I tried years ago to find her stance on fanfiction and couldn't so I'm entirely sorry if she hates it.


End file.
